


The Cool Sand Underneath You

by RookandHeron



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Bound, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Strangling, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, hollow hole play, this is what happens when you list your kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/pseuds/RookandHeron
Summary: Merry Christmas Owari, my dear friend!I guess we're rubbish at keeping surprises a secret but great minds think alike, and all that.I hope you enjoy your present!!! <3





	The Cool Sand Underneath You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owari26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/gifts).



The cold showers weren't working. No one could say that Ichigo hadn't done his damn best to ignore the urges he was getting. Each week he'd slog it out in the desert of Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow and each week he'd leave feeling more frustrated than when he'd arrived. His nights turned into infuriating affairs, as he kicked his covers off and beat his pillow up to try and find some comfort. It never worked. He'd turn over and over aggressively until the early hours of the morning when he'd finally give in, take himself in hand to the thought of Grimmjow writhing underneath him, a begging, pathetic mess until he was finally spent and could succumb to sleep. He'd wake more irritable than ever, and shame would wash over him at his lack of control. Each night would become more and more intolerable until he saw him again, and then the cycle would continue.

He spent his entire week looking forward to their next fight although he had no idea why. There was no point, he knew he'd end up leaving in the same state he'd arrived in and he knew it was beginning to show. Grimmjow had picked up on his irritability, had commented on it a few times now. And fuck, if Grimmjow thought someone was being overly aggressive then it must be bad. The moment Ichigo's feet touched the cool expanse of the Hueco Mundo desert he felt a settling within himself, despite the turmoil he was facing with Grimmjow, he felt better here than anywhere else. All that power he'd acquired in order to protect the people he loved, all that training, and for what? So he could feel more at home here in the land of the hollows than in his own living world. Or maybe that was to do with Grimmjow too, he didn't know.

He felt Grimmjow’s reiatsu approaching fast, tightened his grip on Zangetsu and grinned.

***

They'd been at it for hours. Their bodies baring the evidence of each slice, each connected fist or foot. Neither gaining ground.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow's voice pulled Ichigo from himself, Ichigo could see he was annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo frowned back at him as he blocked Pantera.

Grimmjow snarled and pulled his sword back, sheathing her angrily in one fluid motion.

"I ain't fighting you like this," he growled, "You're distracted all the time! What's so fucking interesting that you can't pay attention to our fights?"

Terror at being uncovered gripped at Ichigo's chest. He'd have to do better, push what he really wanted aside and settle for the only other worthwhile thing.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow. You're right."

Ichigo felt shitty about it, he knew he'd damaged Grimmjow's pride. Grimmjow never wanted an easy fight and that's what he was giving him. He dragged his fingers across his face, a sadistic smile appearing along with his hallow mask. Grimmjow's anger dissipated and transformed into a smug smirk, he'd gotten what he wanted.

***

Fuck if Kurosaki wasn't beautiful like this. Grimmjow had milliseconds to gather his wits about him, distracted as he'd been by Kurosaki's power. Grimmjow dodged his attack, spinning out of the way as Pantera slid gracefully across Kurosaki's chest, slicing away any clothing from his top half. Entirely accidental, Grimmjow told himself as he readied himself for the next attack. The only reason he'd even managed to do that much was because Kurosaki's power was so great he barely worried about being hurt by Grimmjow now. Which was slightly insulting, but only fueled Grimmjow on further in his attempts to beat him. Grimmjow was flagging, he felt it, Kurosaki knew it too. It was only a matter of time before Kurosaki took the upper hand. Grimmjow should have been bothered by that but he wasn't.

Kurosaki's final kick to his chest had Grimmjow smashing backwards into an old abandoned tower. He flew out the other side, the entire thing collapsing in his wake, before coming to a final and bloody stop embedded in a rock, of all things. Grimmjow almost laughed at the absurdity of it. Kurosaki was on him in an instant, not even giving him the chance to shake the fuzzies out of his head before his hands were around his throat. Grimmjow looked at him through hazed eyes, his mouth parted as he tried to suck in air that wouldn't come. Fuck he was beautiful. What a pain. Every inch of his golden and now very much exposed skin was just begging for Grimmjow to taste it. Didn't Kurosaki know what he looked like? And with all that power that emanated off him in crackling waves that licked at Grimmjow's skin in a way that he very much enjoyed. Fuck, he would gladly die by these hands, under that body.

His vision was beginning to go spotty, and he wasn't sure he didn't enjoy it. The blood had well and truly left his head and it was becoming increasingly obvious to Grimmjow that it was because it was travelling elsewhere. Awkward. He wondered how long it would take for Kurosaki to notice, currently he was still focused on tightening his grip around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow felt the exact moment Kurosaki became aware of his predicament because his grip loosened suddenly, although he didn't lower his hands. Grimmjow's eyes had slid closed by that point but he opened them to gauge Kurosaki's reaction, to wait for the Getsuga Tenshou that would surely follow. Kurosaki's hollow mask melted away, leaving behind that impossible face. That impossible face that was now staring down at his hakama, which although baggy, Grimmjow knew would be sporting an impressive tent. Fuck.

***

Shock bolted through Ichigo. This was it, he'd finally lost it. He'd finally gone insane, finally been driven over the edge by Grimmjow. He was definitely seeing things, that definitely couldn't be... His eyes jumped back up to Grimmjow's face, who had the decency to blush before his features were taken over in an accusatory glare. 

"Look, Kurosaki... it's no big deal!"

"What the fuck is that?"

Ichigo's heart was hammering against his ribcage. Grimmjow was turning an even more delightful shade of magenta as he strained against Ichigo's hands to look anywhere but at his face.

"Just forget about it, it happens sometimes. Fuck, this is embarrassing..."

Ichigo was still staring at it.

"For fuck's sake, Kurosaki, my face is up here!!"

"Did I do that?" Ichigo asked, a slow grin lighting up his features.

Grimmjow's eyes flashed to his and then away again.

"Uh... yeah. You generally have that effect on me but I tend to be good at hiding it. The strangling probably didn't help..."

Grimmjow was rambling. Grimmjow was nervous. Ichigo was filled with glee at the sight of him blabbering away as he tried to justify the mother of all erections that he was sporting under his trousers. 

"Um... speaking of which... could you uh..." Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's hands and Ichigo obliged, loosening his grip fully and removing his fingers only to slide them down Grimmjow's chest and over his ribs.

Grimmjow looked as though it was taking all of his willpower not to let his eyes roll into the back of his head. Ichigo took a step closer, their stomachs a whisper from touching.

"Why are you all flustered?" he asked coyly.

"I'm not flustered!" Grimmjow growled back.

"Yeah you are... is the big, bad arrancar a virgin?" Ichigo teased.

"No i'm not a fucking virgin, Jesus Kurosaki. What's wrong with you!"

Ichigo closed the gap, pressing their hot bodies together, allowing Grimmjow to feel that he wasn't the only one reacting to the situation. Grimmjow looked up to the sky, trying in vain to distract himself. Ichigo leaned in, dropping Zangetsu and taking advantage of Grimmjow's attention being elsewhere as he pressed his lips to the underside of his jaw before mouthing his way, teeth and tongue and all, down Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow seemed to unconsciously tilt his head further back, allowing Ichigo more access and Ichigo took full advantage of it by marking his neck in purple blooms as he rubbed against his erection with his own.

"Kurosaki... we shouldn't be doing this."

"You don't appear to be doing very much to stop me, Grimmjow." Ichigo licked a stripe up Grimmjow's neck.

"That's not the point..."

"What is the point?" Ichigo pulled away, his eyebrows drawn down.

" _I_ don't do this."

"Why?"

Grimmjow looked away again. Ichigo was getting irritated. He grabbed Grimmjow by the jaw, turning his face towards his again and assaulting his mouth with his own. Grimmjow's lips parted, allowing him entry and as his tongue massaged, Grimmjow gave a groan that had Ichigo grinding into him again. Ichigo pulled back again and whispered,

"Why?"

"It takes trust," he whispered back solemnly.

Ichigo smirked and pushed further back from Grimmjow so that he could see him properly.

"Grimmjow, you know I could kill you if I wanted to right? You know I'm strong enough."

"Well thanks for fucking reminding me, Kurosaki. What a great time to bring it up."

"My point is..." Ichigo continued, "We both know I'm capable of it. But I don't do it. I come back here each week and manage to restrain myself from killing you. I must do that for a reason."

"Yeah... you're a sadistic fuck."

"...More than one reason!" Ichigo grinned, all teeth, and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"You know I could destroy you, but you meet me each week anyway. You must trust me, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow stilled against him, his eyes round and panicked.

"I know you trust me, Grimm, otherwise you wouldn't risk coming. You've got no reason to fight me now, other than for fun, so you must trust that I won't kill you. So you can't use that as a reason to not let me fuck you."

Ichigo thought he was pretty damn convincing, in a roundabout kind of way. Grimmjow seemed to think so too because he slowly made eye contact with Ichigo and after a few moments closed them again before sighing, 

"Fuuuuck." Pantera dropped from his fingers and to the ground.

Ichigo reasoned that that was as close to verbal consent as he was ever going to get and his face split into a grin as he descended on Grimmjow again, his mouth following a path of scars and fresh cuts and blood and sweat down Grimmjow's solid body.

***

Grimmjow raised his hands, fingertips lightly brushing Ichigo's shoulders. Sudden and all encompassing pressure forced his entire body back against the rock, his arms outstretched next to him. Kurosaki's spiritual pressure, he'd know the feel of it anywhere. It was once a feeling he feared but now it was something else. Something all consuming, forcing itself under his skin and against each atom of his being. He could barely move his head but he glanced down to see Kurosaki looking up at him, a feral grin on his face that Grimmjow was quite certain would have skewered him to the spot if his reiatsu hadn't already been doing just that.

"No touching, Grimmjow..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Grimmjow looked to the sky again, huffed out a short laugh.

Kurosaki rid him of his hakama quickly, Grimmjow unable and unwilling to do anything to prevent him, despite how exposed he felt. Kurosaki knelt before him, the sight of it alone making Grimmjow's head swim. Hot, firm hands on his hips making Grimmjow buck slightly against them as a tongue traced the lines of muscle on his stomach. Grimmjow groaned, Kurosaki's mouth was incredible. Of course it fucking was, Kurosaki could do no wrong. _That_ mouth kissed towards the one place it shouldn't, his hollow hole and Grimmjow tensed. It probably wasn't noticeable considering Kurosaki's spiritual pressure was preventing Grimmjow from moving anyway but he could see the corners of his mouth turn up all the same. The fucker. 

"Kurosaki..." he warned.

"Shhhh," was the only reply he received as Kurosaki's mouth met the edge of his hollow hole and began to kiss around the entire circumference but never inside. Grimmjow shuddered and tried again with a bit more force,

"Kurosaki."

"You said it yourself, Grimm. It takes trust." Kurosaki spoke between kisses as his hands skimmed from Grimmjow's hips towards his center. 

And then he did it, the one thing that would have completely floored Grimmjow if the only thing holding him up hadn't been Kurosaki's spiritual pressure. Kurosaki traced the rim of Grimmjow's hollow hole with his fingers before sliding one ever so slightly inside to skirt the edges. Grimmjow's entire body seized up as though he'd been hit by lightning, static shocks rippling through him as waves of pleasure bordering on pain like he'd never felt before overcame him in a tremendous tide. 

"H-h-holy fuuuck," he gasped out, his dick pulsing against Kurosaki's hot chest.

Kurosaki's fingers receded, allowing him to breathe again, his limbs shaking uncontrollably. He released the spiritual pressure surrounding Grimmjow a fraction, just enough that he could comfortably move his head if needed. And then he was on him again, his assault continuing as he licked a stripe from the base of Grimmjow's cock to the tip. Grimmjow smiled, banging his head back against the rock to try and stay focused as Kurosaki took the entire end in his mouth, enveloping him in that hot wet heat as he took more and more of him in. Grimmjow groaned aloud. Surely this couldn't be happening. But then, Kurosaki had instigated this whole thing, he wouldn't be doing it if he didn't want to.

Kurosaki began to slide his mouth up and down, sucking his cheeks in and using his tongue to lavish attention to Grimmjow as he rested his head back again, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Those deft fingers moved again, circling and circling as Grimmjow's anticipation rose and rose before dipping back inside, causing Grimmjow to call out, his vision whiting as an unnameable pleasure overtook him. Again and again Kurosaki teased him, taking him to an indescribable peak before bringing him back down again. Grimmjow couldn't figure out if it was exactly what he wanted or if he'd gone straight to hell when he'd turned up that morning to fight Kurosaki on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

***

Ichigo had no idea how he'd managed to find himself in the position he was in but damn if he was going to question it. He'd waited a long time to get his hands on Grimmjow and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it now with a quick fuck, especially considering it had taken a smidge of convincing in the first place. And seeing him now, his eyes shut and his mouth open, panting, beads of sweat making their way down his chest from the exertion of holding everything back. Fuck. Ichigo didn't think he'd ever be able to stop now that he knew what Grimmjow looked like when he was giving him that much pleasure.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a particularly slow and drawn out suck before releasing his cock from his mouth and standing up. He watched as Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes. They could barely focus on him and he lowered his reiatsu, catching Grimmjow as he stumbled forward against him, weak from Ichigo's torture of his body. Ichigo held him around the waist as he got his footing again, waited for him to take his own weight before letting him go.

"Shit Kurosaki, you tryin'a kill me?" Grimmjow mumbled, his eyes fully glazed over.

"Not yet," Ichigo smiled, "Besides... I thought you liked what I was doing?" he teased.

"It's a good way to go."

Grimmjow appeared boneless and Ichigo smirked, they hadn't even started yet, best give him something to wake him up. He pulled him forward a couple of steps, then moved behind him to slide his jacked off - the last available item of his clothing. When Grimmjow's arms were free, Ichigo used his jacket to quickly tie his arms together behind his back.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow tried to argue.

"Trusting... remember?" Ichigo mocked before kicking the back of his knees so that he knelt in the sand and then pushed his body forwards, holding tightly onto his arms as he lowered his head to the ground. 

"Kurosaki..." Grimmjow called to him from where his face pressed sideways on the floor. 

"Not sure how you thought this was gonna go, Grimm."

Another curse from Grimmjow had Ichigo smiling, he might not have expected it but he wasn't exactly fighting against it. He seemed to have enjoyed everything Ichigo had done to him so far so he'd just have to accept that he'd like everything else. Ichigo quickly rid himself of his clothes. He'd already lost most of his top half to Pantera's bite earlier anyway so all that remained were his hakama that were stiflingly uncomfortable now that he was fully entrenched in the situation. Once he'd thrown his clothes down, Ichigo took himself in hand and turned to really look at Grimmjow. For all intents and purposes he was practically presented to him as a fucking gift. His ass stuck in the air where he knelt, his hands clasped at the base of his spine where they were tied, his eyes shut. 

"Spread your legs a little, Grimm," Ichigo husked.

He didn't even argue with him, simply shuffled his knees apart slightly, spreading himself further for Ichigo. Saliva pooled, Ichigo resisted the urge to put hands on him, and palmed himself instead. Trying and failing to relieve some of the pent up tension he felt from knowing he was finally going to get what he wanted after months of avoiding it. He dropped to his knees behind Grimmjow, shuffling between his legs. He ran a hand lightly over his ass, savoring the way Grimmjow shivered under his touch. The cool sand beneath his knees a stark contrast to the waves of heat emanating off Grimmjow. He unhanded himself, moving both hands to Grimmjow's ass where he stroked and kneaded, lowering himself back onto his heels so he could see him properly. Grimmjow was panting again now, his eyes closed and brow furrowed. 

Ichigo pulled his hand back, angling it just so, and brought it down with a crack across Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow let out a strangled noise and flinched forward, before pressing back again into Ichigo's waiting hand. Between Grimmjow's legs, Ichigo could see a pool of pre-come gathering on the sand, he was enjoying himself as much as Ichigo was. Ichigo massaged and stroked again, noting how Grimmjow rocked back into him slowly. Again he pulled his hand back and with a speed only he possessed, smacked his palm across Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow called out, a sound that made Ichigo want to sink his teeth into him, amongst other things, but he didn't. Instead he settled a little lower behind him, watching how Grimmjow's cock jumped with touches Ichigo was giving him. He gave him another slap, his mouth watering at the sheer amount of pre-come that drooled from Grimmjow and onto the sand below.

Ichigo leaned in closer, and as he kneaded with his hands, he clamped his mouth around Grimmjow's opening, causing him to groan low in the back of his throat.

***

Kurosaki was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. As if it wasn't bad enough that his sheer power could overwhelm him in battle, he had to find another way to destroy him too. Grimmjow felt like a quivering mess and he knew if any other hollows happened upon this particular patch of desert that wouldn't be a damn thing he could do to stop them seeing how he was Kurosaki's damn whore. If he was entirely honest with himself he didn't even care, Kurosaki was doing things to him that he'd never even heard of and it would take more than some low level hollows to put him off. When Ichigo's palm connected with his ass cheek for the third time, Grimmjow thought he might come there and then. He wasn't entirely sure how much more of this he could take and Kurosaki hadn't even introduced his own dick into the equation yet. When Kurosaki’s mouth met Grimmjow's entrance, he thought he actually had died and been sent up to the fake heaven the humans believed in.

Grimmjow made a noise he wasn't entirely proud of and hoped to hell that Kurosaki wouldn't stop whatever the fuck he was doing with his tongue. Jesus it was warm, and wet, and rubbing across just the right places. If only he would just push a little further. Grimmjow leaned back into him, cursing Kurosaki for tying his damn hands behind his back. SMACK! Grimmjow moaned, loudly, as the sting of Kurosaki's slap caused his dick to jump and release another load of pre-come. Fuck, this was embarrassing. And then those hands were back again, firm and steady against him, and that tongue which was now probing further into his hole.

"Fuck, yeah..." He couldn't even tell if he was speaking coherently or not.

He felt Kurosaki shift behind him, his hands ghosting around to Grimmjow's front where he palmed him a few times, Grimmjow actually whimpering into the touch, as he gathered up as much pre-come as he could before taking his hand away again. The hand returned, Grimmjow trying in vain to fuck into it as it held him. Another CRACK caused him to lurch forward and call out, spilling yet more of himself into Ichigo's waiting fist as pleasure engulfed him in flames again.

*** 

Ichigo grinned to himself, happy with the needy mess that knelt below him. The great Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was spread in front of him, his waiting hole on display for anyone to see, his cock throbbing and leaking, a perfect demonstration to everyone that he wanted exactly what Ichigo was doing to him and was a fucking slut for it. Ichigo palmed himself, his fist full of Grimmjow's pre-come, creating a perfect lube. He dragged his cock along Grimmjow's crease, reveling in the way he pushed back into him, not quite whimpering but his intent clear. He pushed at his entrance with the head of his cock, Grimmjow making it hard for him to go slow with the way he leaned back onto it.

He pushed the first inch in, closing his eyes and gripping Grimmjow's ass as he clamped around him, a vice grip of wet, delicious heat. Grimmjow let out a noise that sounded close to a sob and Ichigo began to move again, pushing his way slowly further inside. Grimmjow groaned, a long drawn out sound that did things to Ichigo's insides. When he was fully sheathed inside him he took a moment to breathe, to get his head together. Grimmjow was so hot, so tight, it was taking all of his concentration not to just come there are then. Grimmjow was panting underneath him again, his breaths shallow and quick. Ichigo slid a hand up over his ass and to the jacket that bound his arms together, taking hold of it firmly and using it to anchor himself in place. He pulled his other hand back and let his palm sting against Grimmjow's ass again, the movement causing him to constrict and shake against Ichigo's cock. Both of them called out now, and Ichigo fell forward, covering Grimmjow's back with his chest as he bit down hard on his lip.

"Grimmjow, you're so fucking tight..." he whispered into his ear, listening to him moan at the words.

He pulled himself back up, placing his hand on Grimmjow's hip where he gripped him with bruising fingers. Slowly he began to move, pulling himself back out at an excruciating pace, trying to drag every moan and curse from Grimmjow's lips as they fell from his mouth onto the sand below. When he was nearly all the way out he changed direction, pushing back in again at his cruelly slow pace. When fully seated again he took his palm to Grimmjow's ass, the sudden overwhelming sensation causing both of them to shout out again. He continued his torturous routine, proud of Grimmjow for not pleading with him, for taking it completely without complaint.

***

Grimmjow was adamant that his time had come. He was dying. If he'd thought it before then it was nothing compared to now. This was 1000 times worse and better than anything Kurosaki had ever done to him. When he dragged himself out of him he almost wept at the lost, only to struggle to breathe as he pushed his way back inside again. He was so full, a feeling he'd never experienced like this before. And when Kurosaki spanked him, hard, across his ass, causing him to tighten up around that perfect cock that was nestled inside him, his ears rang and his skin burned. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take, but Kurosaki didn't seem too concerned with that. When he started to speed up, Grimmjow thought he might actually beg him to never stop. Kurosaki's pace increased, and he began to rock deeply into Grimmjow, leaning back as he pulled on his wrists to find a new angle. Once he found what he was looking for, Grimmjow lost the ability for coherent thoughts. Kurosaki was doing something to him and he had no idea what it was but his body was on fire, his muscles clenched, and a pressure was building in his groin that he could no longer ignore.

***

Ichigo sped up, leaning back just so, enough that he would hit that spot inside of Grimmjow that would have him seeing stars. He knew when he'd found it because Grimmjow's body locked up, and he became silent, something that hadn't happened thus far. And fuck, did it feel amazing. Grimmjow was clamped around him, his body responsive in ways that Ichigo had only dreamed of. He moved faster, urged on by Grimmjow's obvious need for him. He reached a punishing pace, his entire body feeling like it was being struck by lightning as he sank himself into Grimmjow time and time again. 

Ichigo ripped through Grimmjow's jacket, allowing him to pull his arms in front of him and under his face. He watched as Grimmjow bit down into his arm, an attempt to quieten himself. He pulled Grimmjow up by his waist, sitting him on his cock as he pounded relentless into him from behind. Grimmjow's head lolled back, resting on Ichigo's shoulder, all attempts at controlling his own muscles gone. Ichigo was getting closer and closer, he could feel the heated tension rising, his balls constricting. He pushed his face into Grimmjow's neck, breathing in his smell, his hands ghosting around to his front. Everything about him was firm muscle and power, and Ichigo had him, half passed out from his own doing. Grimmjow let out small noises and Ichigo couldn't hold back his own groans. He took Grimmjow's cock firmly in hand, relishing in the way he cried out as Ichigo began to pump him quickly in time with his own thrusts. With his other hand he circled his hollow hole again, teasing constantly as he came nearer and nearer to completion, dipping a finger in finally to drag around the edge and,

"Oh fuuuuuckkk!!!" Grimmjow shouted, really shouted, as he came... and came, and came. His orgasm hitting him hard as he groaned on and on, his seed spilling over Ichigo's hands. Grimmjow's hole constricted, tightening around Ichigo's cock, tipping him over the edge and he joined Grimmjow in his ecstasy, as Grimmjow bore down on him again and again, determined to milk every last drop out of him. Ichigo emptied himself into Grimmjow, only slowing down when he knew he had nothing left to give.

Eventually their movements came to a steady stop, their breathing laboured, hands sticky. Ichigo leaned Grimmjow forward again, laying him down against the cool sand and lying on top of him. The rise and fall of Grimmjow's lungs lifting Ichigo slightly was all the lullaby he needed and they drifted to sleep, sated and exhausted, in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

 

 

 


End file.
